Something She Can't Give
by fueledbysf
Summary: Four years has passed since the moment their lives got tangled up with the others in Jeguk High School. The vague question that Young Do asked Rachel that time will soon be answered. He will be asking the same question again and this time, he's going to make it clear.


It has become a routine for the both of them. It's something that they do ever since their parents' engagement ended. It has been going on for four years. Young Do and Rachel would always have dinner every week in order to talk just about anything.

They understand each other so well that they know what makes the other smile or frown. People who happen to come across them have thought that they were partners, or lovers. But that's not the case. Young Do and Rachel treat each other like how siblings would, like how close friends would. They comfort and tease one another. Young Do, just like his usual self, has always been open with his feelings. On the other hand, although Rachel has become more expressive than her past self, it's obvious that there's still some hesitation when she feels something other than anger and frustration.

Young Do's lips turns into a side-smile as he sees Rachel's name on the screen of his mobile phone. He answers the call. "Hello, sister," he says. He hears her scoff on the other side of the line and grins.

"Let's go to the usual sushi place tonight," Rachel responds, ignoring his greeting.

Young Do raises his eyebrows and shrugs instinctively. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay."

With that, the line is dead. He looks at his phone with his face scrunched up. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. Just when is this girl going to learn how to end a call properly? He gets up from the couch and walks towards his wardrobe, dropping his phone on the bed on his way. He goes through his clothes and decides to change into his blue and white cotton-made sweater and black jeans. He goes up to the mirror and fixes his hair with his fingers, making sure that his hair looks good. He wonders if he should gel his hair up, and decides not to. His helmet would probably ruin his hair. And besides, he's pretty sure that Rachel's used to his hair down now. He grabs his helmet as he walks to the door of his hotel suite.

* * *

Rachel decided to wear a red coloured sweater and a black coloured skirt. With her half-inch heels on and her purse held on her right hand, she stands outside her house with her arms crossed. She glances at her watch. Young Do is ten minutes late. He knows better than anyone else about her problem with lateness. She rolls her eyes and glares into space. She's growing impatient. She then hears the faint sound of a motorcycle's engine far away and it gets louder as it gets closer. She turns to her left and sees Young Do. Her eyes follow him until he stops in front her.

Young Do takes off his helmet and moves his head a little to flip his hair. Rachel notices his hair down and if she _wants_ to be honest with herself, she's grown to like this hairstyle of his now. It might have made him looked vulnerable a few years ago, but she's become comfortable with this side of his. She dismisses the thought and stares at Young Do, her eyes are filled with rage and her head titled a little to the side. Her arms are still crossed and she has her jaw clenched. Young Do looks up at her and when he sees her expression, he raises his eyebrows and smiles. "Get on," he pronounced as he gestures to his back with his head. Young Do knows very well that Rachel isn't in a good mood because of his horrible sense of punctuality.

And Rachel knows very well that he is deliberately ignoring her reaction. Unwavered, she says in a neutral voice, "You're late."

Young Do clicks his tongue and looks away, twisting his finger in his right ear. He turns back to her and sighs. "Sister, you shouldn't complain when your brother comes to pick you up." Fixing his eyes on her, his hand trails to the backseat of his bike and he opens it up to take another helmet out. He holds it in front of Rachel.

Rachel stands there staring at him for three seconds before she blinks and takes in a deep breath. She uncrosses her arms and snatches the helmet from him. "There's no picking me up again if you keep up with this," she states calmly as she climbs up the bike to settle behind him.

Young Do winces and makes a harsh 'hhccckk' sound. "Hey, hey. You don't have to be so cold," he responds before his lips turn into a teasing smile and says, "Remember to hold on tight."

Rachel immediately scowls. "I told you not to tell me to - " Young Do cuts her off as he takes the helmet from her grip and puts it on her head for her. "Hey," she mutters and then pauses when he guides her hands to his waist.

"It's been four years and you're still saying that." He smirks and states bluntly, "You haven't changed at all, Yoo Rachel." There was something about the tone he used when he said that but she shakes the thought off when he exclaims, "Let's go!" as he turns to the front and puts on his own helmet before driving them off.

* * *

The waiter has set up the table with their usual sushi set. Young Do have booked it after Rachel's call and since they've been going to the same sushi restaurant for four years, the owner and staff know them quite well. Young Do and Rachel take their seats and start their dinner.

"Hyo Shin came to visit me this afternoon," Rachel voices with an indifferent tone and expression, taking a bite on a tamago sushi. Her eyes are not on Young Do as she says that. Young Do looks up at her curiously. She then flickers her eyes to him. "I'm fine," she says honestly. She really is fine. She and Hyo Shin have drifted apart after he joined the army and they rarely contacted after that. It was more of a surprise to her when she realised one day that instead of getting closer to Hyo Shin, it was her friendship with Young Do that naturally progressed. After Young Do told her that she could count on him whenever she's having troubles, they've been growing more comfortable than they already were around each other ever since.

Young Do shrugs, his head tilted to one side. "I wasn't worried about you," he replies. That's what comes out of his mouth but Rachel could see that Young Do has a slight look of concern on his face. It soon returns back to his usual playful expression and he asks, "What was he doing there?"

Rachel laughs. "Nothing. He wanted to see how I was doing."

Young Do pushes his bottom lip forward as he raises his eyebrows and nods. He then blinks at her with a smirk on his face and looks away to take a bite a bite on a sashimi. "Well, I saw Tan and Cha Eun Sang yesterday."

Rachel suddenly pauses and slowly looks down, her eyes blinks rapidly for a few times before she stares at Young Do. Her mouth slightly opens and closes. She doesn't exactly know how to respond. She's not particularly worried, but she needs to make sure that she doesn't sound harsh. She then asks slowly and cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Young Do's lips turns into a gentle smile. "Do you know what you're doing?" he retorts.

She scoffs and moves her head down a little, smiling with her face in a slight shade of pink. He's right. That was a stupid question. He would have told her if he isn't feeling fine, with seeing Cha Eun Sang. Seeing Cha Eun Sang together with Kim Tan, to be exact. And for some reason, she's relieved that Young Do isn't badly affected by Cha Eun Sang anymore. She remembers when just the mere mention of her name would cause him to look distant in a second. He'd look weak. She didn't like that appearance of his. It made him seem somewhat.. pitiful and she was more frustrated because it was Cha Eun Sang who made him look that way. Despite having his playful persona on whenever they had their 'talks' during the first year, it was obvious to Rachel that he was still mending a broken heart. Although he was the one who told Cha Eun Sang not to acknowledge him if they ever see each other again, he was the one who was in pain. What right does she have to say he looks pitiful though? Kim Tan had the same effect on her, but it was less obvious. She isn't one to show her vulnerability readily. She was hurt too but she was not going to dwell in her feelings. Besides, she also had Hyo Shin that time.. and Young Do. Her heart was able heal fast.

She questions, "So, how did it go?" She wants to know if he's really okay about Cha Eun Sang now. She wants to know if he's completely over her.

He shrugs. "We talked." He then scrunches up his face and makes his usual 'hhccckk' sound again as he adds, matter of factly, "They're still as chummy as ever."

Rachel couldn't help but just stare at him and smile unconsciously. They've both changed yet they're somehow still the same as they were four years ago in some way. "That wouldn't have happened if you broke them up like you said you would," Rachel jokes and claims while smirking, "Instead, you fell for her pathetically."

Young Do's face falls and his eyes turn dark and serious all of a sudden. Rachel slowly blinks and closes her mouth as she frowns. He fixes his eyes on hers, a little too intensely, and she suddenly feels self-conscious. "And I lost my chance to ask something in return," he confesses, his eyes still on hers.

Rachel doesn't falter and keeps her eyes on his before she remembers. She looks away for a second before turning to him again and asks with curiosity in her eyes, "What was it that you want?"

Young Do blinks at her and gets up from his seat. "Let's go," he breathes as he walks away. Rachel stares Young Do's back with a blank face while he leaves the table. It takes her a moment before she grabs her purse and follows after him.

* * *

"Hey, Choi Young Do!" Young Do hears Rachel shouts, the sound of her footsteps getting closer. "What was that?" she inquires.

He knows that she's confused. He swallows and blinks a few times before he takes up the courage to mumble, "Your heart.."

"What?" Rachel manages to utter.

Young Do looks up from the ground, determination in his eyes. He sneaks his hands in his pockets and decides to turn around to face her. He fixes his eyes hard on hers before he says in a serious tone, "I wanted your heart."

Rachel stands there, her eyes wide and surprised and her lips slightly open. Her eyes flickers and she scoffs. "Hey, brother. That was a good one," she says, bursting into a halfhearted laughter. "You almost got me there." Unfazed by her answer, he is once again reminded of her beauty whenever she laughs. It doesn't matter if she's mad or happy, he's just glad that he's there to observe her expressions. That was what made him realised that he wanted it, he wanted that thing she can't and couldn't give.

He opens his mouth to speak again. "I only wanted to tease you. But it's different now," Young Do continues. He isn't smiling or frowning. There's sadness and a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Listen carefully," he orders and brings up his hands to hold Rachel by her shoulders. He looks directly into her eyes and confesses, "I don't care if it's something you can't give. I want your heart. I want to own it, I want to conquer it." It comes out as a demand. His voice is low and serious as he puts force on each and every word.

Rachel could feel his determination and honesty just by the look on his face and the sound of his voice. Her eyes moves a little and she blinks but doesn't turn away from him. "You're wrong," she responds, gazing at his eyes.

Young Do furrows his eyebrows in confusion as Rachel moves away from him, causing his hands to fall lifelessly back to his side. He doesn't get her. He still doesn't get her after all these years. He thought he understood her but that's obviously proven to be false to him at that moment. His eyes swift to the ground for a second before he looks up and runs after Rachel, grabbing her by her wrist. Rachel stops walking and it takes him some time before he questions, "What are you trying to say?"

"You're wrong.." she repeats. She turns around and Young Do finds her smiling at him. "It's always been something that I can give to you," she admits, her eyes twinkling with tears. "It's already yours."

Young Do doesn't take a second to say, "You really surprise me beyond my expectations, Yoo Rachel." His lips turns into a smile and then a grin before he pulls Rachel by her wrist into a hug as he holds her.

Rachel raises her arms to hold him back before she stood by her toes so that she could reach Young Do's ears. She whispers, "There are more surprises.. in bed."

The man that's hugging her immediately pauses and his eyes turn sharp. He releases her and quickly grabs her by her wrist, pulling her towards his motorcycle. Rachel lets him pull her along and smirks when Young Do responds, "That's for me to find out."


End file.
